


Follow

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Banter, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble and a Half, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Multi, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: “Let’s go, Moony.”He nodded and began to follow Sirius, but a scream from behind made him stop.





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in December 2007. 
> 
> Written for round three of [fullmooncircle](https://fullmooncircle.livejournal.com/) using prompt #80: “I will follow your ghost as it climbs up the rock-face, and lie with you on the grass above and I’d like to change all this and I’d like to wake up from this by your side,” from Snow Patrol’s [“If I’d Found the Right Words to Say”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLl3j_BfxUQ)

Remus lay on the grass. The sparkle in his eyes just a reflection of the stars above. His face was blank.  
  
He looked down at that blank face astonished. Though he’d heard stories of such things happening before, Remus never believed in them.  
  
“I suppose that doesn’t matter now.”  
  
Just then a voice behind him said, “Come on, Remus, don’t turn narcissistic on me now.”  
  
Remus smiled and turned, “And why shouldn’t I?”  
  
“Well, if you’re too busy fawning over yourself, who’s gonna fawn over me?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Touché,” Sirius smiled and for the first time in a very long time, Remus felt at peace. “Let’s go, Moony.”  
  
He nodded and began to follow Sirius, but a scream from behind made him stop. And he turned to see Tonks running toward his body.  
  
“I can’t, I have to – “

He tried to run. Sirius held his wrist, “No, Remus.”

When Remus turned to look at him, furious, ready to scream of his responsibility and loyalty, he was silenced. Sirius looked completely torn.  
  
“She’ll be with us soon.”


End file.
